Sin Vuelta atrás
by Sz Nite Owl
Summary: Ya no había vuelta atrás a lo que Teddy sentía, ni siquiera queriendo podía salir de esa...


_Este no lo iba a subir, pero explicandole a una amiga cómo se hacía lo puse... En fin, espero que guste...  
_

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes de esta historia cuyos nombres conozcan NO SON MÍOS.. son, claro está, de JK.._  
_

* * *

Teddy Lupin, era un chico bastante codiciado en el colegio… llevaba el cabello castaño y los ojos dorados como su padre; tenía un piercing en el labio y un andar despreocupado, que lo hacía más rebelde, salvaje. A todas las mujeres les encantaba su look (a él eso lo traía sin cuidado), salvo claro a su abuela Andrómeda que había puesto el grito en el cielo el día que volvió a su casa con un pendiente en su labio.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de Hogwarts en un viernes luego de terminar todas sus clases, era ese sentimiento de libertad que sentía en su pecho. El aroma a hierba, tierra; el aire limpio y fresco entrando a sus pulmones. Ese era su anteúltimo año en Hogwarts, sintió una leve presión en su pecho, pero sin detenerse se aflojó un poco la corbata, que casi llegaba a la altura de su estómago y caminó con paso decidido al lago, donde probablemente encontraría un poco de paz.

Hacía días que se sentía enfermo… asqueado de sí mismo, se repugnaba, se odiaba sin más. Los celos lo carcomían, y era triste no poder evitarlo… su presencia, su perfume, la veía por todos lados, soñaba con ella (nada macabro ni pervertido, tal que si esto hubiese ocurrido, el noble y buen Ted Remus Lupin, se hubiera lanzado una Avada Kedavra a sí mismo).

Suspiró y se sentó bajo la copa de un árbol a pocos metros del Lago Negro… el sol resplandecía, colándose entre las hojas.

Un grito le llamó la atención. Él conocía esa voz, el corazón y el estómago le dieron un vuelco. Se paró inmediatamente y observó a su alrededor. No había nada. Otra vez otro grito. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Agudizó lo oídos y cerró los ojos, en cuanto escuchó otra vez aquella voz supo donde se encontraba.

Corrió hasta detrás de uno de los invernaderos, donde la causante de sus constantes noches en vela, jadeaba en el suelo con el labio partido mirando a su atacante.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – bramó Teddy poniéndose delante de Victoire luego de ayudarla a levantarse.

- No te metas, Lupin – dijo Blaise Gordon, el prefecto de Slytherin y novio de Victoire. Un rubio que le había traído muchos problemas al metamorfomago. Miró a Victoire que no decía nada y notó que la chica tenía sangre en el labio.

- ¿Tu le pegaste? – miró a Gordon con odio resistiéndose de no matarlo.

- Vamos, Ted… - Victoire lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró.

- ¡Todavía eres mi novia! – gritó - ¡Quédate aquí! – se puso delante de ella y sin aviso alguno la empujó hacia atrás.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no soy más tu novia! ¡¿Qué parte de eso no entiendes?! – Gritó Victoire.

- ¡Nadie me deja! – la empujó otra vez.

- Deja de molestar, Gordon… - se metió Ted interponiéndose.

- Claro, el lobito vino al rescate… Hazme el favor de desaparecer, Lupin… - lo miró fijo al ver que no se movía – yo no tengo miedo de que me muerdas, asqueroso impuro… híbrido…

- No te metas con él, Gordon – bramó Victoire detrás de Teddy que ni se inmutaba.

- ¡Cállate, Weasley! Ya sabía yo que era una pérdida de tiempo estar con una traidora… como toda su familia… desgraciados traidores, impuros…

- ¡No te atrevas…! – empezó Ted.

- ¿A qué? A insultar a su familia… lástima que tú no tienes, Lupin… sólo a tu abuela, también traidora ¿no? Una Black desertora… ¡Qué vergüenza para el honor de esa familia! – Sonrió de lado – y tu madre… mestiza… casándose con un licántropo… - largó una carcajada – menos mal que están muertos…

- Cállate, Gordon…

- Ya no eres encantadora, Weasley… me encantó jugar contigo – sonrió.

- A mí no me interesas, Gordon…

- Lo sé… pero también sé que me divertí muchísimo contigo… eres una…

Teddy se soltó de Victoire, y se lanzó sobre el Slytherin, golpeándolo y recibiendo golpes. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera, no iba a permitir que la golpeara o la insultara. Nunca. Victoire no se merecía un trato así. No escuchaba absolutamente nada a su alrededor. Una patada en el estómago lo había dejado un poco mareado e imploraba no haberse roto ninguna costilla. Lo tiró al suelo nuevamente y se sentó sobre él, golpeándolo en el rostro a puñetazos limpios.

- ¿Qué ibas a decir? Eh! – gritó.

- No la tengas en un pedestal, Lupin… ella es una zorra…

- La próxima vez que toques – golpe – o insultes a Vic… juro que te mataré…

- Ted… ya basta… - susurró Victoire detrás de él.

- No… no te atreverás a golpearla… - lo golpeó nuevamente – y la próxima vez que insultes a su familia o hables de mis padres o de mi abuela… - le dio un último golpe y se levantó temblando de pies a cabeza. La vista se le dificultaba por un corte encima de la ceja y las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos - Te mataré… - susurró.

- Teddy… mírame… - susurró la chica a su lado - Mírame – el metamorfomago fijo su vista en los ojos azules de Victoire – tranquilízate ¿si? Basta…

- Él te golpeó – señaló al Slytherin que seguía tirado en el suelo – él insultó a tu familia…

- No es nada ¿si? – le acarició el rostro.

- Sí que lo es… él no tiene derecho… él no tiene por qué hacerte esto… no tenía derecho de hablar de mis padres tampoco – rompió a llorar. Victoire lo abrazó con fuerza – Tu no eres nada de lo que él dijo, Vic… un tipo así no te merece... – ella sólo sonrió.

- Vamos a la enfermería… - lo tomó de la mano.

Al sentir el roce de su mano, el corazón le dio un vuelco. No sentía dolor por los golpes, no sabía dónde estaba parado siquiera. Era una lástima haberse enamorado de ella, casi una hermana… se daba asco… pero, lamentablemente, al sentir la tibieza de sus caricias o de su mano sujetando la suya supo que ya no había vuelta atrás…

* * *

_**ACLARACIÓN**__**: **__TEDDY NO ES LICÁNTROPO, GORDON LE DICE LOBITO Y TODAS ESAS COSAS SIMPLEMENTE PARA PEGARLE DONDE MÁS LE DUELE.. (LES DEJO EL POR QUÉ PARA LA PRÓXIMA)_

_GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ACÁ,_

_BUENO GENTE, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.._

POR FAVOR DEJEN** REVIEWS**, XP

**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, NUEVAMENTE..**

**Sz**


End file.
